Sunflower Fields Forever
by SilveR liTtle WolF
Summary: CONGELADA Yaoi Todos buscamos algo en la vida... pero muchas veces no sabemos lo que buscamos... No sabes que es lo que necesitamos para sentirnos completos... para saber porque estamos vivos... Cuando encontramos un sueño que quiza podamos cumplir, nos a
1. When The Sun Goes Down

**Hi! Hi!  
Aqui yo con un nuevo fic!! n.n  
Esta vez de uno de mis programas favoritos de cuando era peque n/n**

**_ADVERTENCIA!!_**

**_El contenido de esta historia contiene Yaoi (RELACIÓN DE HOMBRE CON HOMBRE)  
Si NO les gusta este tipo de historias, POR FAVOR salgase ahora.  
Ya ha sido suficiente advertido, por lo que comentarios homofobicos NO seran aceptados._**

**_Gracias. OwO_**

**_El frio viento soplaba de manera suave y tranquila, las nubes grisáceas evitaban que el sol de esa mañana calentara el lugar, adquiriendo un ambiente lleno de calma, silencio, tristeza y soledad que complementaba el aura de las personas reunidas en ese p_**

**_

* * *

_**

El frio viento soplaba de manera suave y tranquila, las nubes grisáceas evitaban que el sol de esa mañana calentara el lugar, adquiriendo un ambiente lleno de calma, silencio, tristeza y soledad que complementaba el aura de las personas reunidas en ese punto.

Solo se escuchaba el soplido del viento que se colaba como fantasma entre las frías y duras lapidas del cementerio, meciendo las escasas flores que crecían entre las tumbas, la mayoría de ellas abandonadas; con polvo y telarañas tapando las letras del nombre de los difuntos.

La escasa luz que se filtraba con el cielo gris era suficiente para hacer relucir algunas de las lapidas, en especial una que se veía bastante pulcra y bien cuidad, de echo parecía ser nueva.

A su alrededor un pequeño grupo de personas representando su luto con conjuntos de vestimentas negras y lo acompañaban con suaves sollozos que se ahogaban en sus gargantas y bocas hasta convertirlo en un susurro que se perdía en el silbido del viento.

Las mujeres se aferraban al brazo de un hombre mientras sollozaban y se limpiabas sus lágrimas con pañuelos de encaje, todos miraban con tristeza y pena la lapida frente a ellos, irónicamente se veía adornada por flores de muchos colores, pero ninguna flor tapaba las letras de plata.

El sonido de unas pisadas en el camino de tierra atrajo la atención de todos los presentes y lentamente giraron sus rostros hacia donde provino el ruido. Muchos agacharon la mirada con pena y susurraron débiles "lo siento mucho", otros solo lo miraron con tristeza compartida pero sin atreverse a decir nada, después de todo ¿Qué se podía decir realmente para hacerlo sentir mejor?

Un par de ojos azules observaron al recién llegado y se ensombrecieron al verlo de esa manera; su cabello negro ya no era como lo era hace cuatro años, el corte del fleco lo mantenía igual pero el resto de su cabello era mucho más largo, incluso le llegaba hasta los hombros, sus profundos ojos cafés eran cubiertos por un par de lentes oscuros, lo más probable para ocultar el rojo de sus ojos después de tanto llorar; su rostro más definido y afilado que hace cuatro años se mantenía agachado, no queriendo ver a nadie, su cuerpo era cubierto por una negra gabardina que le llegaba hasta los tobillos; lo único que rompía la gama de negro era el ramo de girasoles que llevaba en brazos que, extrañamente, hacia juego con el pequeño animalito amarillo que acompañaba al chico.

-Ash...- Escapo de los labios de la ojiazul sin ser escuchado.

Camino sin importarle el resto de las personas, ignorando las miradas que en él se posaban, todo su atención concentrada en la lapida frente a él. Sus pasos eran lentos y tranquilos, como si no tuviera prisa pero como si en cualquier momento se fuera a caer.

Se detuvo frente a la tumba y dejo que todas sus fuerzas lo abandonaran, callo de rodillas con un golpe seco en el pasto, estiro sus brazos y deposito con suavidad el ramo de girasoles al centro del cemento. Todos sus movimientos eran tan tranquilos que lo hacían pensar que todo era un sueño, un frio y triste sueño.

Sus ojos se aguaron nuevamente, volviendo más difícil el poder ver debido a los lentes oscuros. Lagrimas empezaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas y al ver eso, le criatura amarilla se acerco hasta su maestro y le acarició la mano con su nariz.

-Pika...- Fue un pequeño murmullo, algo así como un "no llores" o "estoy contigo"

El moreno tomó al pokemón amarillo entre sus brazos y lo abrazó con fuerza, sin llegar a lastimarlo.

El silenció se volvió denso y pesado, nadie sabia que decir, ni siquiera sabían si tenían que decir algo, solo lo veían allí hincado frente a la tumba, con sigilosas lagrimas resbalando por sus blancas mejillas, abrazando a su pokemón.

Poco a poco las personas se fueron yendo; solo murmuraban un "lo siento mucho" y se daban la vuelta para irse, así fue sucediendo hasta que solo se quedo el moreno, la chica de ojos azules y un niño de cabello negro.

-May, ya tenemos que irnos...- Murmuro el menor a la ojiazul.

-Yo...- Miro al moreno y después a su hermano menor. -Ahora los alcanzo, dile a mamá y a papá que los veo en el hotel.- Se giro nuevamente hacia el chico moreno y camino hasta quedar junto a él, se sentó de igual manera que él.

El silencio regreso acompañado del viento que meció con suavidad el cabello largo de ambos.

-Ash...- Llamo la castaña. -¿Cómo estas?- Pregunto con suavidad viendo la lapida donde podía leer con letras plateadas dos palabras, un nombre y un apellido que sabia lastimaban el corazón de su mejor amigo.

Delia Ketchum

-¿Cómo debería estar?- Respondió al fin con una voz neutra.

-Eh...- No supo que responder.

-Todos me preguntan como estoy, pero... no se que es lo que debería sentir.- La ojiazul escuchaba asombrada, la voz de su amigo sonaba tan calmada y neutra... no entendía como era capaz de controlarlo tan bien.

-Quizá...- Tardo un poco en responder. -Quizá deberías sentirte triste y feliz a la vez, solo pero acompañado, desesperado y aliviado.- Miro a Ash. -Muchos sentimientos encontrados.-

-¿Dolor?-

-¿Eh?-

-¿Se puede sentir dolor?- Pregunto con la mirada aun fija en la lapida, nunca la despegaba.

-Si, Ash...-

-Entonces... Me duele...- Una triste sonrisa adorno su rostro. -Cuando me entere yo... no lo creí, sentí tantas cosas que salí corriendo al bosque hasta que ya no pida ni caminar, ni siquiera pensar... lo que yo quería era eso, no pensar.- Abrazó con más fuerza a su Pikachu.

-Siempre pensamos que es lo mejor, pero no... lo mejor es afrontar.-

-Todos esperaban verme caer llorando frente al tumba de mi mamá, que suplicara que volviera, que gritara que no era gusto...- Tomo un poco de aire. -Pero ya no puedo llorar.- Sintió la insistente mirada azul sobre él. -No se cuantos días pase llorando, encerrado, gritando, sufriendo.- Se seco las mejillas con la manga derecha de su gabardina. -Hasta hoy pude salir de la casa y me sentí tan extraño... era como si todo fuera un sueño... cada persona, cada voz, cada flor... solo eso.-

-Ash.- Tomo la mano derecha de su amigo y la acaricio con suavidad. -Esta bien llorar, esta bien sufrir, esta bien sentir dolor, siempre y cuando sepas deshacerte de él, sepas conservar un buen recuerdo y no un triste sentimiento.- Le sonrió con dulzura.

Agradecía internamente que Ash ya estuviera más tranquilo, aun recordaba como el chico se la paso encerrado llorando y era imposible hablar con él, se enojaba con facilidad y se fastidiaba muy rápido, pero ahora... era diferente.

-Creo que tienes razón, May... pero por el momento yo... no puedo... no puedo evitar sentirme así.- Sonrió con tristeza reprimida. -Pero lo intentare.-

La castaña lo miro con cierto asombro, si ya bien era cierto que el joven Ketchum había madurado durante los cuatro años que no se vieron parecía que durante los días que había pasado llorando y en la desesperación total había terminado de madurar, aunque ella hubiera deseado una manera diferente de madurar.

-¿Dónde están tus otros pokemóns?- Pregunto intentando cambiar el tema un poco.

-Están con el profesor Oak, se los di...- Por primera vez desvió la mirada, tan solo unos momentos, hacia Pikachu que parecía adormecerse entre sus brazos. -Creo que es mejor que estén allí, jugando, divirtiéndose...- Las palabras se ahogaron en su garganta.

-Ash...-

-Yo, quiero estar solo, May.- Poso su oscura mirada sobre los girasoles. -Por favor.- Su voz comenzaba a quebrarse nuevamente.

-Ash...- Llamo por segunda vez.

-Por favor.- Escapo de sus labios en forma de suplica, odiaba que lo vieran llorar.

La castaña solo lo miro con una sombra sobre sus ojos, conocía lo terco y testarudo que era su amigo y sabia que insistiría hasta que se marchara. Se levanto lentamente y poso su mirada en el ex entrenador.

-De acuerdo, Ash.- Pudo decir con algo de molestia, no quería dejarlo solo. -Me quedare unos días más aquí, en Pueblo Paleta, por si me necesitas.- Se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar con suavidad, su vestido negro la hacia parecer que flotaba. -Pero, Ash...- Giro un poco su cabeza y lo miro de reojo. -Lo que menos necesitas ahora es estar solo.- Sin decir más siguió su camino.

El ex entrenador pokemón escucho el sonido de los tacones de su mejor amiga alejarse por el mismo camino de tierra por el que vino, poco a poco el ruido fue disminuyendo hasta volverse nulo, dejando solamente el susurro del viento.

Dejo a un dormido Pikachu a su lado y le acarició la cabeza para después mostrar una sonrisa, tiste, pero una sonrisa al fin de cuentas. Su amarillo amigo había pasado semanas en vela, desde que su mamá se enfermo y él había decido ir a ciudad Viridian por medicinas, pero... sin embargo... fue demasiado tarde... Aun recordaba la llamada, el sonido del auricular cayendo al suelo cuando lo soltó, sus ojos derramando lagrimas que ni siquiera sentía, la sensación de que algo en su interior se rompía, una extraña presión y la soledad, las voces preguntando si estaba bien, todo el mundo se le destruyo en un segundo... después de eso solo recuerda el haber corrido, si, corrió no supo cuanto, solo corrió hasta que no pudo más y sus ojos se cerraron y lo dejaron en la inconsciencia.

El recuerdo de despertar en su habitación, de comprobar que era cierto, que no era una pesadilla, el salir corriendo y adentrarse en el bosque, el llorar hasta quedarse dormido, el dolor, la soledad... todo eso aun estaba en su mente, demasiado fresco.

Se quito los lentes y dejo que sus ojos castaños oscuros, casi negros se dilataran un poco al intentar acostumbrarse al fantasmal brillo, permitió que sus lagrimas volvieran a salir de sus ojos y caer por sus mejillas con caminos marcados; ahora que nadie podía ver su dolor, que no podían ver sus ojos rojos... ahora que no podían sentir lastima por él.

Se dejo caer sobre la tumba y continuo llorando, solo quería sacar su dolor, lo que le estaba matando. Sus ojos se posaron sobre los girasoles que trajo y un recuerdo subió a la superficie de su mente.

-Ash!- Grito la señora Ketchum. -¿Qué horas de llegar son estas?- Le regaño sin mala intención. -Les dije que regresaran para la hora de la comida.- Miro a su hijo que entraba con una sonrisa inocente al igual que el Pikachu en su hombro.

-Disculpa mamá, es que nos entretuvimos jugando con los otros.- Se quito la chamarra que era parte de su conjunto deportivo que constaba de un pantalón de material ligero, color negro con una franja roja en los costados, a juego con su chamarra, una playera roja en combinación con sus tenis. -¿Verdad Pikachu?-

-Pi! Pikachu!- Respondió la criatura con una sonrisa.

La señor Ketchum solo suspiro un poco y después sonrió. -De acuerdo, ¿Por qué no vienen a comer algo?-

-Si, mamá.- Se dirigió hacia la cocina junto con su mamá y su pokemón.

El moreno se sentó a la mesa y Pikachu se colocó sobre esta mientras un alegre Mr. Mime los saludada mientras calentaba la comida. Ash se acomodo un poco el fleco que se le pegaba a la frente por la ligera capa de sudor y después se acomodo el resto de su largo cabello.

-¿Por qué no te lo amarras?- Preguntó la mujer mientras servía algo de sopa en un tazón.

-Prefiero traerlo así.- Sonrió de manera tranquila. -Es mucho más cómodo.

-Has cambiado mucho hijito.- Colocó el tazón frente al aludido y después acarició su negro cabello. -Apenas reconozco al chico de 12 años que salió de esta casa con el sueño de convertirse en maestro pokemón.- Colocó otro tazón frente a Pikachu. -Ahora solo veo a un apuesto joven de 16 años.

-Mamá!- Exclamo abochornado el moreno.

La señora Ketchum solo se limito a sentarse con una sonrisa, dispuesta a acompañar a su hijo y su pokemón mientras estos comían.

-Ya llevas unas semanas aquí Ash.- Soltó de repente. -¿Cuándo piensas seguir con tu viaje?-

-¿Es que acaso ya quieres que me vaya?- Pregunto de manera divertida.

-No! Por supuesto que no, Ash.- Exclamo la mujer bastante escandalizada.

El joven Ketchum rió. -Tranquila, mamá solo bromeaba.

-Pero no lo dije por eso, Ash.- Se calmo un poco. -Lo pregunto porque siempre eres impulsivo y nunca te detienes cuando tomas una decisión.

-Yo... bueno, pensé que seria buena idea tomarnos unas vacaciones.- Acarició la cabeza de su amarillo amigo.

-Es fabuloso oír eso, hijo.- No pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente. -Pero debo decirte que escuche que en la región de Sinnoh acaban de abrir nuevos gimnasios.- Pensó que esa noticia lo animaría; no es que ya quiera que se vaya pero es que ya llevaba al menos tres semanas en Pueblo Paleta y no había siquiera mencionado el adonde iría y eso la preocupaba un poco, además había dejado todos sus pokemóns con el profesor Oak, excepto Pikachu.

Los ojos del pelinegro se desviaron hacia su tazón vacio y empezó a jugar con la cuchara de manera distraída. -Si, creo que escuche algo parecido.-

-¿Ash?- Lo miro de manera insistente, esa reacción no era común en su hijo. -¿Qué sucede?

-Nada, es solo que...- Las facciones de su rostro se tensaron, al igual que su cuello, sus ojos se mostraron con un brillo sereno y extrañamente maduro. -He estado pensando que quizá sea hora de empezar con otro sueño.

-¿Otro sueño?- Repitió sin realmente entender.

-Realmente disfruto el viajar con mis pokemóns y ver nuevo y conocer gente y ganar batallas en gimnasios o contra entrenadores, pero...- Miro a su fiel amigo con lo que se podía interpretar como un sonrisa nostálgica. -Me he dado cuenta que busco algo más...-

-¿Algo más?- La mujer empezaba a interesarse cada vez más, su hijo actuaba de una manera muy madura, algo muy extraño en él.

-Si... no estoy seguro de que es, pero...- Poso sus oscuros ojos sobre los de su madre. -Quiero ser algo además de un entrenador pokemón, quiero ser algo más que eso...-

Delia lo miro con cierto asombro, en verdad su hijo había madurado mucho. -Ash...

-He estado viajando por varios años, conociendo gente y pokemóns y eso me hizo darme cuenta que quizá lo que realmente busco esta donde empezó todo.

La mujer sonrió. -Quizá no se pasa lo que es ahora, pero con el tiempo sabrás lo que buscas.- Lo miró. -Tal vez al principio no parezca tan buena idea, pero yo creo que es una sabia decisión Ash, el querer establecerte para después saber que camino tomar, haz madurado tanto hijito.

-Mamá...- Los colores subieron a su cara.

-Oh! Aun recuerdo cuando eras más chico y siempre te estabas peleando con Gary por todo.- Rió un poco. -Ustedes dos siempre han sido tan buenos amigos.

-Uhm!- Hizo un puchero molesto y se cruzo de brazos. -Ese tonto presuntuoso no es mi amigo.

Delia solo pudo reír. -Oh! Ash... ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Antes no te despegabas de él.- Ante eso las mejillas de joven ardieron. -De echo decías que cuando fueran grandes se iban a casar.- Rió aun más recordando que cada vez que su pequeño decía eso, el castaño solo se ponía rojo.

-MAMÁ!- Exclamo avergonzado y algo molesto. -Tenia cinco años!!- Su cara no podía estar más roja y encima su Pikachu se reía a carcajada abierta. -Gracias por apoyarme!- Le reclamo a su criatura amarilla.

-Vamos, Ash... no es para tanto.- Le sonrió con calma hasta que su hijo se tranquilizo. Miro hacia la ventana. -Oh! Mira.- Se levanto y se colocó frente a la ventana seguida de su hijo de ambos pokemóns. -Girasoles...- Exclamo viendo un pequeño grupo de girasoles que crecía en el patio trasero. -¿No son hermosos?-

-Si, en verdad lo son...- Respondió sin quitar su oscura mirada de las flores.

Las lagrimas parecieron acabarse, como si sus ojos se hubieran secado; los sollozos se silenciaron, pero el dolor seguía allí, latente y consistente. Quería dejar de sentirse de esa manera, sabia que su vida tenia que continuar... ¿Continuar? Si, pero... ¿Hacia donde? Ya había dejado atrás lo de ser un maestro pokemón y ahora no cambiaria de opinión; no lo quedaba más que regresar a casa y... y ver que sucedería después. Se incorporo pero no se levanto, aun no estaba tan seguro de irse, quería quedarse un poco más.

¿Qué hora era? Saco un celular rojo de tapa con el símbolo de una pokebola en la parte de atrás y en una esquina de la parte de enfrente, del aparato colaba una pequeña figurilla de un Pikachu de plástico. El aparato había sido un regalo de su madre por sus 16 años, aunque se lo tuvo que dar recién que llego. Apretó uno de los botones laterales del aparato y la pantalla exterior se ilumino dejando ver un fondo con la imagen de un Pichu sacando la lengua y los números que indicaban la hora, 1:40 ¿Tan tarde era? Realmente había perdido la noción del tiempo. Volvió a guardar el aparato en su bolsillo.

-Ash...- Una voz ligeramente grave sonó detrás de él. Se paralizo al reconocer la voz.

-¿Gary?- Dijo aun sin creerlo. ¿Qué hacia él aquí? El profesor Oak le había dicho que estaba en la región de Sinnoh por investigación y tardaría mucho en regresar.

El moreno escucho como los paso del castaño se acercaban a él y de inmediato se volvió a colocar sus lentes oscuros para evitar que viera el rojo de sus ojos.

-Hola Ash.- Se detuvo detrás del joven Ketchum que se puso de pie y lentamente se giro para encararlo. -Yo... ¿Cómo estas?

Los ojos castaños oscuros observaron con atención al peli corto, analizándolo con la mirada; un poco más alto que él, como por media cabeza, su cabello castaño lo mantenía igual, con el mismo corte pero ligeramente más largo, su cuerpo era cubierto por una chamarra negra y unos pantalones del mismo color, lo único que salía de la gama de negros era la bufanda azul oscura.

-Si solo vienes a fastidiar, Gary no es un buen momento.- Desvió la mirada.

-No vengo a fastidiarte, no vengo a desafiarte a un duelo, si es lo que crees, solo vengo a ver como estas.- Se acerco un poco al moreno. -Me entere de lo que paso y viene enseguida.

-No tenias que hacerlo, Gary y... realmente apreció que no vegas con intención de fastidiar.- Sonrió un poco, de manera imperceptible.

-Cuando me entere, yo...- Inhaló y exhaló con fuerza. -Estaba preocupado por ti.

-Vamos Gary, no tienes que ser condescendiente.- Dijo sin creer las palabras dichas por el castaño.

-Lo digo en serio.- Lo miro con insistencia pero el moreno no le devolvió la mirada. -No se que pienses de mi, Ash, pero no soy desalmado sin corazón o una persona incapaz de sentir si eso es lo que crees.- Ketchum pudo identificar cierto tono dolido en su voz.

-Yo... lo siento, se que no eres así, es solo que...- Se mordió el labio inferior.

-¿Qué?- Alzo la ceja con curiosidad.

-Es algo difícil creer que te preocupas por mi... después de todo somos rivales.- Por alguna razón, le sonó estúpida esa excusa.

-Bien.- Soltó en un suspiro. -Supongo que tienes razón. ¿Qué te parece si lo intentamos de nuevo?- Espero hasta que Ash lo mirara. -¿Amigos?- Le estiro la mano en señal de amistad.

Observo con atención la mano y después al que se la ofrecía, puede sonar extraño pero la idea de ser amigo de Gary le hacia sentir un poco mejor. -De acuerdo.- Sonrió levemente y estrecho la mano del castaño; pudo sentir como algo se movía en su interior pero no supo descifrarlo.

-Ahora si...- Sonrió de la manera más cálida que pudo. -¿Cómo estas?- Inclino un poco su cabeza.

-No... no lo se...- Respondió con titubeos.

-Ash.- Estiró la mano y tomo los lentes de Ash para después quitárselos con un movimiento suave. -Realmente, lo siento...- Guardo los lentes en uno de sus bolsillos y después coloco sus manos sobre las mejillas del moreno y con ambos pulgares elimino los rastros de lagrimas.

-Yo...- Cerro los ojos y coloco sus manos sobre las de Gary, su corazón empezó a acelerarse y después el color subió a sus mejillas. -Gracias.- Alejó las manos del castaño con suavidad y nerviosísimo, no entendía el porque de esas reacciones.

-Deberías descansar.- Se alejó un poco. -Ven, te llevo a tu casa.- Le ofreció con una sonrisa.

-Yo...- Miro de reojo la tumba.

- Vamos, Ash, se ve que necesitas descansar...- No logro que lo viera. -Por favor.- Su voz sonó algo desesperada.

Ketchum lo miro con curiosidad ¿Y ahora que le pasa a Gary?

-De acuerdo, supongo que tienes razón.- Empezó a caminar junto al castaño. -Ven Pikachu.- En cuanto fue llamado, el pokemón amarillo corrió hasta saltar a los brazos de su amo.

El silenció se hizo bastante pesado, Ash sentía la insistente mirada de Gary sobre él y por aluna razón eso lo ponía nervioso.

Sin saber muy bien que hacer, se limitaron a caminar en silenció hasta llegar a un vehículo deportivo negro. Gary le abrió la puerta al pelinegro que se había sumido tanto en sus pensamientos que no noto ese gesto por parte de Gary.

El castaño se subió del lado del conductor y arranco el coche.

Durante el trayecto, Ash se limitaba a ver el paisaje y Gary a mirarlo mientras se mordía el labio inferior; había tantas cosas que quería preguntarle pero no podía, al menos no por ahora.

-Aun no lo se.- Soltó de repente el pelilargo sin voltear a mirar al castaño. -No se como me siento...-

-Quizá dormir un poco te relaje y te aclare la mente.- Respondió con amabilidad.

-Si, quizá es...- Su voz fue interrumpida por un bostezo, la verdad era que si estaba muy cansado. -... es ayude, dormir un poco.- Se acurruco un poco en sus asiento y poco a poco el sueño se fue apoderando de él hasta que lo dejo completamente dormido.

El joven Oak observo al pelilargo dormir con un Pikachu de igual forme en su regazo. No pudo evitar el estirar una mano y acariciar los oscuros y suaves cabellos del chico.

-Realmente has cambiado mucho, Ash...- Dijo suavemente para no despertarlo para sonreírle de manera única.

**_

* * *

_**

**_¿Ybien? ¿Les gusto? . ¿?_**

**_Dejen RR!! PLS!!_**


	2. Colorless Rainbow

**Hola!! Aqui el segundo capi de esta historia! n.n  
Como no puedo ser malo con Ash (no mucho al menos) he decidio q en este capi va a empezar a ver un poco de GaryxAsh! (Todos dijan YeY!)**

Este capi va dedicado a EarhBird y a zanavalu quienes tienen entre sus favorito ese fic n.n pero q por alguna extraña razón no me han dejado un coment T.T

* * *

Un pequeño pelinegro se encontraba sentado detrás de un árbol, con las piernas pegadas al pecho y su cabeza entre ellas. El único sonido que se escuchaba era el de el suave sollozo del pequeño.

-¿Ash?- Dijo un suave vocecita que hizo exaltar al pelinegro.

Los ojos castaño oscuro del pequeño parpadearon para eliminar la acuosidad y poder observar a la persona que estaba enfrente de él, un niño de cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color, aparentemente de su misma edad, un poquito más grande quizá, que lo miraba de manera insistente. -Gary...- Parpadeó con fuerza para alejar las lagrimas.

-¿Estas bien?- Su voz se escucho algo preocupada.

-Si!- El pelinegro se exalto. -Estoy muy bien!- Odiaba que Gary lo viera llorar.

-No pareces muy bien.- Señalo la herida en la rodilla derecha del pequeño.

-Eso... no... no es nada!- Mentira, le dolía y mucho.

-Déjame ayudarte.- Se inclino frente a la rodilla lastimada.

-No! Estoy bien!-

-No seas tonto! Déjame ayudarte!- Le regaño. El pelinegro solo hizo un puchero molesto pero se dejo hacer.

El castaño saco un pañuelo azul cielo de su bolsillo y lo uso como vendaje para la herida del menor.

-Ya esta!- Exclamo orgulloso el castaño. -Ven, te acompaño a casa.- Se levanto y le extendió la mano.

Los ojos oscuros observaron la mano, después a Gary, después la mano, después a Gary, después la mano otra vez; la tomo y el castaño lo galo, pero Ash se dejo impulsar y termino abrazando a Gary del cuello.

-Gary...- Llamo suavemente el menor con su cara escondida en el cuello del castaño.

-Mhm... ¿?- Fue todo lo que escapo del aludido que se había puesto un poco colorado pero había correspondió el abrazo.

-Gracias.- Se separó un poco para mirarlo a los ojos. -... por nunca dejarme solo...- Agacho la mirada.

Eso ultimo si que le sorprendió, pensaba que solo le iba a dar las gracias por haberle curado, pero aun así lo abrazó, sabia a lo que se refería el pequeño, él era su único amigo en todo el pueblo. -No es nada, Ash. Nunca voy a dejarte solo.- No pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco.

-Ya se!- El pelinegro se separo del castaño con su clásica sonrisa. -Cásate conmigo!- Propuso como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-¿¡Qué!?- Los colores se le subieron al castaño.

-Si! Así siempre estaremos juntos!- Se lanzo a abrazar a su amigo. -Siempre!-

-Pe... pero Ash...- Balbuceaba torpemente, no sabia que decir y por alguna razón no quería negarlo.

-Gary se va a casar conmigo!- El moreno estaba feliz de la vida aun abrazado al cuello del castaño mientras que este estaba más que rojo.

El sonido del reloj que anunciaba que era una hora en punto lo obligo a salir de sus sueños y abrir los ojos.

Parpadeo un poco confundió y miro a su alrededor. Era su sala... Una habitación mas o menos amplia, paredes blancas, una chimenea café y en cima de esta una gran foto de el y su mamá, un juego de tres sillones de un color café con cojines de un tono mas oscuro, una mesa de centro de madera con un jarrón blanco con un ramo de girasoles. Su sala...

Se incorporo en el sillón en el que estaba recostado y miro a su alrededor, aun seguía algo confundido. Vio a su fiel pokemón dormido en uno de los sillones. Vio el reloj y eran las tres de la tarde.

¿Cómo había llegado a su casa? Lo ultimo que recordaba es que había estado con...

-Hasta que despiertas, dormilón.- Una voz proveniente de la cocina lo hizo girarse bruscamente y vio a su antigua rival parado en la entrada de la habitación sosteniendo una charola con un tazón blanco y un vaso de cristal lleno de agua.

-Gary...- Murmuro con suavidad. Ahora lo recordaba, el castaño lo había traído.

-Te prepare un poco de sopa...- Dejo la charola en la mesa de centro. -Se que no es omelet pero...-

-No! Esta bien!- Dijo rápidamente. -Sopa esta bien.- Se sentó en el suelo alfombrado y se cruzo de piernas para acomodarse frente a la mesa. -Gracias.-

-No es nada, Ash.- Se sentó de igual manera que el pelilargo. -Necesitas comer.- Le sonrió de manera amistosa.

Ketchum no dijo nada, solo se dedico a probar la sopa. -Esta buena.- Dijo después de un par de probadas.

-Jeje... Gracias.- Desvió la mirada algo abochornado.

Un extraño silenció se formo en el lugar y el ambiente se volvió algo incomodo, en especial para el castaño. Solo se escuchaba el reloj que marcaba la continuidad del tiempo.

Tic... Tac... Tic... Tac...

Ash removía los fideos de la sopa formando figuras amorfas para después llevárselos a la boca.

Tic... Tac... Tic... Tac...

Gary se acomodo en s lugar y recargo sus brazos en la mesa y su barbilla en sus manos entrelazadas.

Tic... Tac... Tic... Tac...

Pikachu se acomodo en el sillón, dándoles la espalada a ambos jóvenes y siguió durmiendo tranquilamente.

Tic... Tac... Tic... Tac...

Gary miró a Ash. Su perfil marcada y delineado, su piel blanca que se extendía por el cuello hasta quedar cubierta por la camisa negra, sus manos algo delgadas y pálidas que jugaban con el cubierto, sus ojos oscuros que parecían perdidos y distantes, su cabello negro que caía de manera suave por su cabeza, como una cascada en la noche más oscura con reflejos de luz.

Tic... Tac... Tic... Tac...

Giro el rostro al sentir un ligero escalofrió y se encontró con la mirada castaña de su amigo, intensa, profunda, analizadora. Unos ligeros tintes carmín pintaron sus mejillas al saberse el objeto de atención del castaño.

Tic... Tac... Tic... Tac...

No desvió la mirada cuando la oscura se concentro en la suya. Vio los oscuros ojos de Ash, un castaño oscuro y profundo pero con un brillo extraño de definir... como cuando ves en un poso oscuro y sin fondo aparente y algo reluce en el, como una piedra brillante o algo así.

Tic... Tac... Tic... Tac...

Una expresión tranquila en un perfil bien esculpido, ni muy marcado o muy agresivo, pero tampoco muy delicado ni fino... algo a la mitad. Un cuerpo hecho con igual talento, suave y definió, al menos eso parecía con la playera negra algo ajustada y el pantalón de mezclilla negra de igual manera. Sus ojos castaños lucían más que antes... quizá a que su cabello era un poco más largo aunque tuviera el mismo corte.

Tic... Tac... Tic... Tac...

Gary doblo su cuerpo un poco, una ligera inclinación, solo eso... pero lo suficiente para que el olor del cabello negro tocara su nariz.

Tic... Tac... Tic... Tac...

Ash lo siguió con la mirada y se vio obligado a girar un poco más su rostro para no perder el contacto visual.

Tic... Tac... Tic... Tac...

No había más de veinte centímetros entre ellos. Gary se preguntaba... ¿Qué pasara si... si no hubiera esa distancia? Sin realmente pensarlo se estiro hacia el frente. ... 15 centímetros...

Tic... Tac... Tic... Tac...

Vio como Gary se acercaba pero no se movió, se quedo esperando lo que fuera que fuera a pasar, pero ¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso? ...10 centímetros...

Tic... Tac... Tic... Tac...

El sonido de la ligeramente agitada respiración del moreno ya le llegaba a los oídos así como el olor propio de Ash le llegaba a las fosas nasales. Sus ojos se entrecerraron pero no perdió la imagen del moreno. Su corazón indicaba que estaba tomando un riesgo muy grande pero que seria muy placentero a la vez. ...5 centímetros...

Tic... Tac... Tic... Tac...

Un golpeteo en la puerta corto el constante sonido del reloj e hizo que el castaño se detuviera. Se miraron solo por un segundo pero fue lo suficiente para que los colores se les subieran y ambos se separaran en menos de un latido.

-Vo... voy a... a abrir...- Un avergonzado Ash se levanto del suelo y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Oak solo asintió y lo observo, de reojo, alejarse. Soltó un bufido molesto en cuanto el pelilargo salió de su campo de visión. -"Tan cerca... tan cerca"- Se dejo caer sobre la mesa con una mirada derrotada y con un animo de perros.

Ash llego frente a la puerta y se detuvo frente a ella. Cerró los ojos e inhaló y exhaló con fuerza intentando calmarse. -"¿Qué fue eso? ... A caso... él... me...iba a..."- Rió internamente. Como si eso fuera posible, Gary jamás haría algo como eso... estaría mal.

Un poco más tranquilo, coloco su mano sobre el pomo de la puerta y lo giro.

Antes de siquiera poder decir "hola" una masa negra se abalanzó sobre el moreno, tirándolo al suelo.

Gary salió corriendo de la sala en dirección a la entrada cuando escuchó el sonido de un golpe seco.

-¿¡Ash!?- Se detuvo al ver a su Umbreon sobre el moreno lamiéndole la cara y este riendo.

-Jaja... Basta... jaja.- El pokemón oscuro se separo del ex entrenador y le lamió la mano.

Ash se incorporo y le acarició la cabeza a la criatura. -Yo también te extrañe, Umbreon.-

-Breon! Breon!- Exclamo el pokemón bastante feliz.

-¿Umbreon?- Pregunto bastante extrañado el castaño.

-Hola, Ash... Gary.- Una voz desde la puerta llamo la atención de ambos jóvenes.

Ash miro a la extraña frente a él: Una mujer de fácil unos veinte años, un cabello castaño peinado con una diadema larga mientras el resto caía hasta casi tocar la cintura de la mujer, unos ojos de un tono café verdoso , bastante curioso, que resaltaba con su playera amarilla, botas del mismo color y falda verde pasto.

-¿Daisy?- El castaño se cruzo de brazos con air molesto. -¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

La chica, ignorando completamente al joven Oak, camino hasta donde se encontraba el moreno sentado mirando todo con cara de circunstancias. Le ofreció la mano con una amplia y enorme sonrisa.

Ash vacilo por unos segundos pero después la acepto pero, sin esperarlo, la chica lo jalo hasta poder abrasarlo de manera posesiva y casi infantil.

-Oh! Ashy!- La chica parecía una niña que abrazaba a su muñeco de felpa favorito. -Como te extrañe!- El moreno sentía como el aire se le escapa de sus pulmones.

-¡DAISY! ¡SUELTALO!- Exclamo el castaño intentó separar a su amigo del abrazo de oso de la aludida.

-Oh! Vamos hermanito! No seas tan celoso!- La chica no quería dejar ir al moreno.

Gary se sonrojo violentamente por las palabras dichas por la castaña. -TONTA!

Ash solo de dejaba hacer mientras una preguntaba rondaba su mente. -"¿Hermano?"- Acaso... ¿Ella era la hermana de Gary? Tenía vagos recuerdos de ella cuando era niño, pero no los sufrientes para reconocerla, peor si era cierto eso, entonces ella era Daisy Oak: Hermana mayor de Gary.

-¿Daisy?- Pregunto suavemente el moreno haciendo que los hermanos Oak detengan su "pelea".

-Ashy...- Lo miro unos segundos. -¡Sabia que me recordarías!- Exclamo con excesiva felicidad y exagerada emoción para después abrasarlo de manera posesiva.

-Iee...- Fue lo único que pudo exclamar el moreno al sentir que era prácticamente asfixiado.

-¡QUE LO SUELTES!- Gary tomo el brazo del Ketchum y lo jaló con fuerza logrando, con éxito, zafarlo del agarre de su hermana mayor, pero sin calcular las consecuencias: Ambos terminaron en el suelo... mas bien Gary termino bocarriba en el suelo y Ash encima de él, bocabajo. Los dos se sonrojaron de manera violenta y se separaron lo mas rápido que pudieron.

-Que... que... ¿Qué haces aquí, Daisy?- Pregunto el castaño aun sonrojado e intentado enfocar la atención hacia el recién incidente. -Pensé que estabas en Sinnoh.

-Oh! Hermanito... ¿Tanto te desagrada mi compañía?- La mirada de Gary le dijo que quizá no era tan buen idea conocer esa respuesta en ese momento. -Eh... bueno... yo solo venia a ver como estaba Ash...- Hizo una pausa para agachar un poco la cabeza pero mirando al moreno. -Me entere de lo que paso.

Los ojos oscuros se movieron con nerviosismo y un ambiente incomodo reino el lugar. -Etto... estoy... puedo estar mejor.- Confesó mirando sus manos jugar nerviosamente la una con la otra.

-Ashy... yo...- Fue interrumpida por la pequeña y algo forzada sonrisa del ex entrenador.

-Pero gracias por preocuparte, Daisy.

-Sabes que me preocupo mucho por ti, Ashy y...- El sonido de un celular la saco de sus palabras. -Maldición!- Mascullo mientras buscaba algo en uno de los bolsillos de la falda; saco un aparato plateado y lo abrió para después ponérselo en la oreja. -¿Diga?- Su voz sonó algo irritada.- ¿Qué? ... ¿Ahora? ... Esta bien ...

Gary la miraba de manera fastidiada y Ash de manera curiosa.

La chica soltó un suspiro mientras cerraba el aparato y lo volvía a guardar en su bolsillo. -Lo siento chicos... era my abuelo... dice que debo de ir al laboratorio, hay unos problemas con una investigación o algo así.- Se encogió de hombros restándole importancia. -Así que me retiro.- Miro al moreno. -Nos vemos Ashy y si necesitas algo siempre puedes llamarme.- Le da un beso en la mejilla a lo que el moreno se sonroja levemente.

-Ha... Hasta luego, Daisy.- Sonrió un poco.

-Si... si... si... ya vete.- Dijo el menor de los Oak con aire fastidiado.

-Adiós, hermanito.- Exclamó con un tono algo infantil y le beso la frente antes de salir corriendo para escapar de la furia de su hermano.

Acertadamente, Gary estaba en la puerta de la casa, completamente rojo de la ira y gritando que no era ningún bebe y que no tenía ningún derecho a tratarlo como a un tonto y muchas otras cosas más.

-Gary...- Llamo el moreno con un goterón sobre la cabeza. -Metete ya... estas haciendo el ridículo.- Y mas cierto no podía ser; la Sra. Yukoi, vecina de Ash, veía al castaño como si fuera algún demente o algo parecido y la pequeña Claret, que solía jugar en el parque frente a casa Ketchum, se reía a carcajadas.

Esta vez rojo de vergüenza, Gary se metió a la casa y cerró la puerta.

-Serás tonto...- Escucho el castaño tras de si, seguido de un suspiro. Se volteo bastante molesto con la intención de insultarle pero se detuvo en seco al ver que el rostro de Ash era adornado con una divertida, y algo burla, sonrisa; se veía tan hermoso cuando sonreía.

-Sera mejor limpiar la sala.- La voz de Ash y sus paso en dirección a la sala, lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

-Ehh... si...- Lo siguió.

Ash tomo el tazón que aun tenia algo de sopa y el vaso que ya estaba vacio y se dirigió hacia la cocina.

Coloco los trastos sucios sobre el fregadero y abrió la llave dejando que el agua fría mojara los trastes y sus manos.

-Yo lo hago.

-¿Eh?- Giro su rostro para toparse con Gary, quien metió sus manos bajo el chorro de agua y tomo las del moreno con suavidad para quitarle los trastes.

Ketchum se sonrojo ligeramente ante ese contacto y alejo las manos casi en automático.

-Tu descansa.- Gary empezó al labor de lavar. -Yo me encargo.

-Etto... gracias...- No supo que más decir y prefirió mirar hacia otro lado. Sus ojos se ubicaron en la ventana frente a él y pudo ver el patio trasero de la casa donde estaban jugando Umbreon y Pikachu. -Yo... voy a darme una ducha.- Se dio la vuelta dispuesto a subir al baño.

-De acuerdo, yo termino de recoger aquí.

-Gracias.- Se detuvo en el marco de la puerta y giro un poco su cabeza. -Gracias por todo, Gary.

-De... de nada...- Escuchó como los pasos del moreno se alejaban y se perdían en las escaleras que se encuentran junto a la sala. -... realmente no es nada.- Murmuro viendo como la tarde se perdía en horizonte y las nubes grises se acumulaban en el cielo... quizá llovería.

Un moreno caminaba hacia su habitación en el segundo piso. Sus pies hacían crujir suavemente el piso de madera algo vieja. Se detuvo frente a una puerta que tenia un Pikachu tallado en madera que sostenía una tabla con su nombre. Suspiró. Tenía que re decorar... todo lo que tenia allí era de cuando tenía 12 años.

Entro a su habitación y no pudo más que confirmar el pensamiento anterior: Sus paredes de un azul brillante, algo opacado por el tiempo, su cama con una sabanas con el estampado de un Charizard volando, muñecos, peluches y demases de varios pokemóns y no olvidar el enorme poster de la liga pokemón de Kanto.

Restándole importancia al asunto de la decoración, se dirigió directamente a una puerta en uno de los lados de su habitación. Era su baño, pequeño con un retrete, una tina, un lavamanos y un espejo, todo en un tono blanco con combinación de gris claro. ¿Qué más podía pedir?

Abrió la llave de agua caliente y después la de agua fría; cerraba un poco la primera, abría un poco mas la segunda... siguió así hasta que el agua estaba lo suficiente caliente sin llegar al extremo.

El vapor que se junto en el baño lo empezó a sofocar un poco, por lo que se despojo de toda su ropa y la dejó en un pequeño cesto blanco junto al lavamanos. Se topo con su reflejo prácticamente nulo debido al vapor que se pego en el espejo, estiro un dedo y empezó a quitar un poco de vapor formando una ligera curva, siguió haciendo varios trazos. Se sonrojo al ver que había escrito "Gary" y paso su mano borrando el nombre.

Soltó un suspiro y se decido a meterse a la tina. Se fue hundiendo poco a poco hasta que solo quedo su cabeza al descubierto por sobre la superficie del agua.

Cerró los ojos y empezó a relajar cada musculo de su cuerpo; primero los dedos de las manos, después las muñecas, los brazos, el cuello, el pecho, las piernas, los pies.

Su mente comenzó a divagar... muchos recuerdos y pensamientos se arremolinaban en su mente de manera algo sofocante. Hundió la cabeza algo desesperado.

Con la cabeza un poco mas tranquila, volvió a salir y tomar un poco d aire y se acomodo el cabello que le había cubierto el rostro. De cierta manera se sentía mejor ya que Gary estaba aquí, un poco de compañía humana era lo que necesitaba y con este nuevo "plan" de amigos, hacia más cómodo el ambiente.

Admitía que Gary lo ponía algo nervioso, pero era porque no estaba acostumbrado a un contacto tan cercano con la gente y el echo de que el castaño había invadido su espacio personal hace rato lo había perturbado un poco.

-"Me pregunto si..."- Las ideas y divagaciones se acomodaban entorno a un solo tema. -"Gary... bueno... si yo le gus..."- ¿Pero que estaba pensando? ¿Estaba loco? Primero: Ambos eran hombres y eso, bueno, era algo extraño; segundo: Gary era Gary... demasiado orgulloso y arrogante, además de un enorme ego y nunca se figaría en alguien como él y tercero: ya estaba divagando; era imposible que le gustara Gary, de acuerdo, admitía que era bien parecido pero no llegaba a tanto.

Empezó a pasar el jabón por su cuerpo y después el champú con olor a flores silvestres, algo femenino pero era el que su madre siempre le compraba. La vaga idea de que algo pudiera pasar entre él y Gary llego a su mente y no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, como si eso fuera humanamente posible.

Un poco más relajado y con un mejor humor, salió del agua sintiéndose fresco y limpio. Tomo la toalla gris y se seco el pecho, la cara, el cabello, las piernas y después se la ató alrededor de la cintura y tomo otra mas pequeña para secarse el largo cabello.

Salió del baño y se dirigió hacia un pequeño armario de madera junto a la ventana de su habitación. Vaya... ya había empezado a llover ¿Quién lo diría? Tenia razón.

Abrió su armario y saco un pantalón de mezclilla acampanado en las piernas, unos bóxers azules y se los puso; aventó la toalla que tenia atada en la cintura en algún rincón de la habitación. Sacó una playera negra de maga larga ajustada para después ponerse encima otra playera mas holgada de un color rojo opaco.

Miró su reflejo en un pequeño espejo que había en la pare interior de una de las puertas de su armario; se acomodo un poco el cabello y después busco sus tenis favoritos, unos rojos con negro; los encontró en el fondo de su armario ¿Por qué siempre tenia la manía de aventarlos hasta el fondo? Estiro su mano y cuando los pudo agarrarlos los sacó ocasionando que una pequeña cajita de plástico se callera y se abriera, dejando salir un medallón con forma de "ying y yang" de un color verde y azul.

Lo tomo entre sus manos y se sentó en la orilla de la cama. Lo paso entre sus dedos observándolo, cada detalla y sintiendo el material frio del que estaba hecho. Ya no recordaba que lo tenía; era el mismo medallón que usaba Gary.

Cerró los ojos intentando recordar... era un recuerdo algo borroso y perdido... había sido hace unos dos... no... tres... si, tres años... se había topado con Gary y... y habían llegado a una discusión estúpida y empezaron a pelearse hasta que ambos terminaron en el suelo... después... Gary se fue... pero se le había caído el medallón y el lo había guardado... pero... ¿Por qué no se lo había devuelto?

-¿Ash?- Una voz a sus espaldas le hizo dar un respingo obligándolo a ponerse de pie y mirar detrás de él.

-Ga... Gary! ¿Qué... qué haces aquí?- El color se apodero de sus mejillas al notar como los ojos cafés veían con insistencia el medallón entre sus manos.

-Como tardabas mucho pensé a ver si estabas bien?- Sus ojos nunca se movieron del medallón. -Ese... ¿No es mi medallón?- Señalo el objeto mencionado.

-Etto... yo... si... es que... yo...- No sabia que decir. -Lo... lo siento...- Se lo extendió para que lo tomara.

-No... no es problema, gracias.- Lo tomo y miro por un segundo para después guardarlo en su bolsillo. -Eh... ¿Ash?- Llamó.

-¿Si?- Se había sentado en la cama para ponerse su calzado.

-Escuche que hay un pequeño festival en las afueras del pueblo... ¿Quieres ir?- Se sentó junto al moreno y le sonrió de forma cálida, pero este solo agacho la mirada.

-No... no me siento con animos.-

-Oh! Vamos Ash! Sera divertido.- Se levanto y tomo a Ash del brazo para jalarlo suavemente.

-Pero esta lloviendo.- Su voz sonaba apagada.

-No importa, vamos en mi coche.- Empieza a jalarlo en dirección a la puerta.

-No! Gary!- Se libera del agarre del mayor.

-Ash, no puedes pasártela aquí encerrado todo el día!-

-Si puedo!- Reclamo de manera terca.

-Deja de portarte como un niño tonto!- Se empezaba a molestar por el infantilismo del moreno.

-Tu no eres nadie pare decirme eso!-

-No puedes vivir escondido del mundo, Ash...- Habló con un poco de calma. -Debes empezar a vivir tu vida.-

-Vivir mi vida?! ¿¡Vivir mi vida!?- Sus ojos se pudieron acuosos y con un brillo furioso. -¿¡Crees que no lo se!? Maldita sea, Gary!! LO SE!- Estalló. -Pero no es fácil! No lo es!-

-Pero no puedes simplemente quedarte aquí como si estuvieras muerto! La vida es para los vivos!-

Ash cerro los ojos con furia y apretó sus puños hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos. -DEJAME EN PAZ!- Grito antes de empujar al castaño para salir corriendo de allí.

-Ash! Espera!- Gary intento alcanzarlo pero el pelilargo había salido de la caza y había corrido a Kami sabe donde. -Vamos a buscarlo!- Le dijo a ambos pokemóns que habían visto al moreno salir corriendo.

El trío salió corriendo de las casa, no sin antes cerrar la puerta principal y se dividieron en dos grupos: Pikachu y Umbreon irían hacia el bosque y el castaño lo buscaría en el pueblo y sus al redores. La lluvia iba a hacer esta tarea mucho más difícil.

Gary empezó a correr a través de la cortina de agua, gritando el nombre de su amigo, pero sin éxito alguno. El agua ocasionaba que algunas partes del camino se volvieran lodosas y que su campo de visión se viera limitado.

Se detuvo en un pequeño puesto de comida y le pregunto al dependiente si había visto al joven Ketchum recibiendo una negación; paso exactamente lo mismo en otro puesto de comida, en un puesto ambulante de dulces, un florería, el centro pokemón y una tienda de moras.

-¡ASH!- Grito desesperado ¿Qué tenia el moreno en la cabeza? ¿Cómo se le ocurría salir corriendo de esa manera con un clima así? -Maldita sea... ¿Dónde demonios estas?-

Continúo su búsqueda, yendo de local en local para preguntar por información y de techo en techo para evitar la lluvia. Todo sin éxito alguno. Pasada ya la hora de haberlo estado buscando, decide pedir ayuda a su hermana, algo que debió de haber echo desde un principio pero nunca lo admitiría.

Saco su celular y marco...

Después de casi veinte minutos de regaños de su hermana habían podido ponerse de acuerdo; ella buscaría en los al redores del laboratorio y utilizaría algunos pokemóns como apoyo y Gary iría hacia el lago en las afueras del pueblo.

Después de media hora de correr entre la lluvia llego al pequeño lago a las afueras del pueblo; se veía algunos puestos que recién abrían gracias a que la lluvia comenzaba a cesar.

Las luces se empezaron a prender y la gente empezaba a caminar con paraguas en la mano. El ambiente comenzaba a hacerse un poco agradable, con los niños corriendo entre los charcos de un puesto de golosinas a otro de juegos.

El joven Oak avanzó hasta llegar casi al final del festival, donde había un puesto donde tenías que tronar unos globos de colores con un dardo y ganar un premio, otro puesto donde vendían algodón de azúcar de varios colores y uno mas donde tenias que pescar un pez dorado.

-Disculpe, señora.- Se acerco a otro puesto que no había visto. Se podía ver muchos coligues y pulseras muy hermosas de plata, oro, bronce y otros materiales. -¿Señora?-

Una mujer que no parecía pasar de los 30 años, cabello plateado que le caía hasta la cintura pese a que lo llevaba amarrado en una coleta baja, un bandana gris clara con el dibujo de una luna negra en cuarto menguante le cubría la parte de arriba de la cabeza pero varios mechones plateados se escapaban por el frente, ojos de un profundo y brillante amatista, se podía observar una parca en forma de luna en la clavícula izquierda debido a que llevaba puesto una vestimenta, aparentemente gitana, que era una camisa blanca que le cubría desde el pecho, dejando los hombros descubiertos, y llegaba hasta la cintura y después una larga falda gris oscura que le cubría hasta los pies. Tenía varias pulseras doradas y plateadas en ambas muñecas. Se volteo y miro a Gary para después mostrar una sonrisa con un aire misterioso.

-Xiang a tu servicio. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, pequeño?- Coloco sus codos sobre el mostrador y su barbilla sobre su mano. -¿Quizá busca algo para alguien especial? Para un amigo suyo, tal vez...-

-No, yo...¿Eh? ¿Cómo lo...?- ¿Cómo había sabido que lo especial para el era un amigo? Sacudió la cabeza restándole importancia. -En fin... yo buscaba a...-

-Oh! Espera!- La mujer empezó a rebuscar entre sus colguijes hasta que saco algo. -Quizá esto sea de su agrado.-

Gary estaba apunto de replicar pero se detuvo al observar el objeto que le mostraba la señora: Un medallón de plata con forma de una pokebola plana, con un ónix negro en el centro y atado a una cadena de plata también. Lo tomo y lo miro, se dio cuanta de que tenia un pequeño seguro en uno de los lados y lo abrió descubriendo que era un relicario con espacio para dos fotos.

-¿Cuánto...

-Para ti gratis, cariño.- Le sonrió y Gary podría jugar que vio un par de colmillos lobunos.

-Pero...

-Vamos, cariño, llévatelo.- Lo miro un poco más seria. -Ahora si ¿Qué querías preguntarme?

-Ah! Si! ¿No ha visto a un joven de 16 años, cabello algo largo y negro?- Su voz regreso a su tono preocupado.

-No, lo siento cariño.- Soltó un suspiro pero después lo miro y sonrió. -Pero a veces lo que buscamos esta donde menos lo imaginamos...- Sonrió divertida al ver la cara de confusión del castaño. -... esperándonos.-

-¿Eh?

La mujer sonrió y se dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia una cortina negra que daba hacia la parte trasera del puesto, pero antes de entrar se detuvo y miro sobre su hombro hacia el cielo. -Parece que ya va salir el sol.- Miro a Gary. -Suerte, cariño.- Se perdió tras la cortina negra.

Los ojos castaños observaron a la mujer irse y después miraron al cielo, era cierto que ya había dejado de llover, pero era muy poco probable que saliera el sol, el cielo seguía bastante gris.

-¿Dónde demonios estas?- Miro a todo su alrededor hasta que sus ojos se posaron en el camino por el que había venido, el que daba hacia la residencia Ketchum y una idea brillo en su mente ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes? Andes de poder siquiera parpadear ya se había echado a correr con el medallón guardado en su bolsillo.

Corría lo más rápido que podía, deteniéndose de vez en vez para recuperar aliento. Cuando por fin pudo divisar la casa de Ash, acelero el paso aun más, casi perdiendo el aliento y sentir su pecho arder.

A pocos metros de la casa pudo divisar a una persona sentada en las escaleras de la entrada y con acercarse unos pasos más pudo distinguir a su amigo abrazando sus rodillas y con su mentón entre ellas; probablemente estaba allí desde hace rato ya que su ropa y cabello todavía goteaban un poco.

Se acerco unos paso mas y miro a Ash, este alzó la mirada y le poso sobre la suya. Los ojos oscuros del moreno se veían acuosos y algo rojos.

-Ash...- Gary se acerco un poco.

-Yo...- Intento calmarse un poco y evitar que las lagrimas salieran de sus ojos. -... Se me olvidaron las llaves.- Dijo simplemente.

Gary sonrió de manera tierna y se sentó junto al pelilargo. -Ash, te estas congelando.- Lo abrazó para transferirle algo de calor. -No te vuelvas a salir así, realmente nos preocupaste.

-Lo siento.- Su voz sonaba algo ahogada debido a que había hundido su cara en el hombro del castaño.

-No, yo lo siento.

Un silencio reino el lugar, pero no era incomodo ni mucho menos. Era agradable el estar el uno con el otro.

Los ojos de Ash se desviaron hacia el cielo. -Mira...- Murmuro suavemente. -Esta saliendo el sol.

Gary por primera vez se percato que el cielo se estaba comenzando a despejar. -"Esa mujer tenia razón".- Recordó el relicario que le había regalado.

-Gary... mira...- La voz de Ash lo saco de sus pensamientos y mira hacia donde el pelinegro señala. Un arcoíris se había manifestado desde lo profundo del bosque si se disolvía en algún punto del cielo.

-Es muy hermoso.-

-Si...- Se abrazó mas al castaño. -¿Gary?- Llamó.

-¿Si?

-¿Qué colores ves?... en el arcoíris.

La pregunta lo dejo un poco descolocado pero decidió responder sin preguntar de más. -Pues... hay un rojo y también un violeta... también veo un azul y un verde...- Ash cerró sus ojos y dejaba que la voz de Gary se proyectara en su mente. -También veo un color añil y otro naranja y uno amarillo... Todos muy hermosos...- Miro al moreno y lo descubrió con una expresión tranquila y serena, una respiración pausada y continúa; en otras palabras: dormido. -Pero no tanto como tu Ash.- Susurro suavemente mientras lo abrazaba aun mas y enterraba su rostro en el húmedo y negro cabello, sintiendo un aroma como a... a... flores silvestres mientras veía el arcoíris desvanecerse en el cielo lentamente.

* * *

**Snif... T.T ... snif... me encanto la escena en q Gary encuentra a Ash T.T ... snif... eso se me ocurrio a base de una pelicula q ahorita no recuerdo el nombe jejeje n.ñ jeje..**

ESTA VEZ ESPERO RR!!

SilveR WolF


End file.
